Mario and Luigi there first adventure
by danniecrystal22
Summary: Mario and Luigi are living in Brooklyn when they suddenly end up in the Mushroom Kingdom but the Kingdom is run by Bowser who attacked the Kingdom 5 years ago. Peach is Bowser adopted child and Daisy is the leader of a rebellion . who will win and can the Mario bros and Daisy save the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's rule. ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 introducing the Mushroom Kingdom

**hello everyone this is a story about how the Mario Bros first came to the Mushroom Kingdom and the events that went on.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters Nintendo do**

** enjoy chapter 1**

* * *

our story starts in Brooklyn when Mario and Luigi are coming home from another's day of hard work at there job.

"Luigi have we got anything vegetarian in the fridge or cupboards" Mario shouted into the living room where he's younger but taller brother was sat watching the football on TV

"no why" Luigi shouted back

"Paulina's coming round and she's vegetarian remember" Luigi did not like Paulina who was Mario's girlfriend. She wasn't nice to Luigi and was always taking Mario off to some place or the other.

"maybe you can just take her to a restaurant tonight" Luigi may not like Paulina but he wasn't about to ruin Mario's love life.

"good idea bro thanks"

"your welcome"

Later that night Mario was in a tux waiting for Paulina to arrive. The doorbell rang and Mario answered it. Paulina stood there in a red evening dress that went down to her ankles and black heels. She had bright red lipstick on and red eye shadow she also wore two gold earrings and was holding a black clutch bag.

"hey Mario so were are going tonight" Paulina asked in a flirty voice

"it's a special restaurant that serves some of the best food come on let's get going. see you later Luigi" Mario called out to his brother

"bye" Luigi was left in the house alone and continued to watch the TV

Later

Mario walked in the door looking upset. Luigi was puzzled because Mario was home early.

"hey bro what's up" Luigi looked at his brother

"I dumped Paulina" Luigi was shocked (and on the inside really happy)

"why"

"because she was saying mean things about you and she said you were a good for nothing cry baby and that I should live with her and so I dumped her Because of what she said about you and I fell like she's rushing things asking me out of the blue to live with her" Mario finished his story feeling a bit mad

"you did the right thing bro now come on let's get some sleep"

"ok" the two Brothers went into there rooms and fell asleep almost instantly

the next morning they got a call from a woman who Was having trouble from her bath tub. When they got there they had a look. the woman went out to work and said that she would pay now so they could leave when they were finished.

"Ok bro there's defiantly something down there hold me steady so I can try and get it out" Mario went down while Luigi was holding him steady. Mario brought out what was blocking the bath and ran the water just to make sure it worked. Mario and Luigi saw the water started to swill like a mini whirlpool by the drain and they were both sucked into the drain falling but surprisingly not drowning in the water.

X-X

Bowser was at his castle that was located just at the edge of the Mushroom kingdom. He was looking at the monitored that he had that showed his kingdom and what was going on. It also showed him if any rebels were running around. Bowser hated the rebels, they always got in his way but the leader was even worse. Just then a girl with long blonde hair that was tied up behind her head walked into the room in a red dress and she had a orange bow in her hair but no crown.

"Daddy what are you doing" she asked

"I'm checking my kingdom for rebels Peach and shouldn't you be playing with your siblings" he replied

"yer Ludwig told me to tell you that Iggy has been annoying Wendy again" Peach said

"ok then sweetheart run along and tell Iggy I will talk to him later ok" Peach went of to play with her other siblings Iggy, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Wendy, Larry and Bowser Jr. Peach knew that they weren't her real brothers and sisters and she new that bowser wasn't her dad but they had technically adopted her because of what happened... She didn't want to think about it she went of and tried not to think about that again that day. she also knew the Rebels their leader was her cousin. her cousin had also been there when Bowser took over but luckily she made it out the window. Peach almost did but Bowser grapes her before she could get out. she remembered her cousin had swore revenge on Bowser after that.

"your nastyness we have spotted what look like two rebels new rebels as well" Kamak rode into the room on his broomstick

"great send 4 koopa troopas down to capture them and bring them here" Bowser was happy maybe he would finally learn the secrets of the rebellion and how they were always one step ahead

"right away your kinglyness" Kamak rode off

X-X

"Leader two new people have been spotted coming though a warp pipe they don't look like they work for Bowser in fact Bowser has sent forces to get them" a Yellow Yoshi was on a monitor and on it showed Mario and Luigi out cold

"Good work Star. Boshi come with me and help me get them back here ASAP" the Leader ordered a blue Yoshi who wore cool shades and had spikes on his back.

"yes leader" Boshi replied

"good let's move people" the Leader shouted as they headed out to Mario and Luigi's location.

Mario and Luigi finally awoke and saw that they were in what looked like a town but what they found odd was that nobody was out and about

"were are we" Luigi asked as he stood up

"Luigi I don't think we're in Brooklyn anymore" Mario said half laughing half serious

"seriously you actually said that" but Luigi was cut short by four ,to them looked like turtles, Koopa Troopas

"freeze rebels" one of The Koopa Troopas shouted

"umm we are not rebels we don't..." But Luigi was cut short again

"QUIET REBEL TELL THAT TO KING BOWse..." The Koopa Troopa just fell on the floor the other 3 looked around they heard a noise behind them

"heeeahhh" Mario and Luigi saw a girl she had shoulder length auburn hair and she was wearing a orange bandanna. she wore torn jeans, a orange T-shirt and black leather jacket. They also saw what looked like to them a dinosaur with shades.

"come on follow me unless you want to get caught by Bowser troops" Mario and Luigi decided not to argue with this girl they had just met and were about to followed her to the rebel base. When some more Koopa Troopas blocked there path. Mario started to run and tried to jump over them instead he jumped on one making it go into its shell. Luigi tried what Mario did and he ended up jumping really high and knocking two Koopa Troopas out.

"wow you two have skill. Come on Boshi" the girl signalled to the blue Dinosaur who was finishing of the last one. They continued on to the rebel base.

X-X

"Welcome to the rebel base you two so who are" the girl looked at them waiting for an answer

"I'm Mario and this is Luigi and you are"

"I'm Daisy and this is Boshi so tell me why were you out cold and why is Bowser trying to attack you" Mario and Luigi looked at each other they told Daisy what had happened and how they got there

"ok I see so I bet you guys have a lot of questions then" Boshi asked

"yer like what has happened here" Luigi asked

"leader you can explain" Boshi said

'leader' Luigi thought 'she must be tough"

"right about 5 years ago the Mushroom Kingdom was nothing like this. It was ruled by King Toadstool and Queen Emma and they had a daughter called Peach. One day Bowser came out of know where and attacked the castle. i was there at the time. He tried going for Peach but the King and Queen got in the way he killed them and went for Peach and me. I got out the window just in time but Peach wasn't so lucky he kidnaped her and then adopted her as his own child making him the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. After that I made a rebellion and one day we are going to get the upper hand and I think you guys can help we have been planning a attack on Bowsers castle but we need more info will you help"

"Of course we will" they said together

"great I will get you your first task and tell you what each of you are to do and from now on call me leader" Daisy ran of

* * *

**finished chapter 1 this might not have that many chapters in but I think it will be a good short story. Review and tell me what you think an. I will see you in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 infiltration and information

* * *

**Me: ok i changed my username again but hey it wasn't working for me so i thought since I'm new on fanfic this should be ok**

**Daisy: so come on people lets go**

**Crystal: whats going on**

**Me: wait your not suppose to be here go**

**Crystal: but**

**Me: NOW**

**Crystal: ok**

**Me: thank you now lets start chapter 2**

* * *

"right we need information about when and were Bowser's troops will be and when this means we have to copy there guard patrol schedule which is kept in the safe so i need Mario and Boshi to create a distraction while me and Luigi will go and copy the schedule is that clear"

"yes leader" they all replied

"Good now let's go we can take the under ground pipe system"

X-X

they walked to a pipe and jumped in. They ended up walking though the pipe system at the first entrance out Mario and Doshi got ready to go

"so you both know what to do" Daisy asked one more time

"yes" Mario said

"come on" Doshi said while entering the pipe entrance.

Mario and Doshi started to pretend they were sneaking in and purposely went in front of a camera Bowser saw this and sent minions off to fight them. They came and Mario and Doshi started to fight hoping that Daisy and Luigi were fast.

X-X

meanwhile Daisy and Luigi were going though the air vent of Bowsers castle.

"so the schedular should be around here some were" Daisy dropped into a room and Luigi followed

"over there" Luigi pointed at a pice of paper with the schedular for the guards he got out his copy machine and copied it

"come on let's get out of here" Daisy said as they got into the air vent and left

X-X

Mario and Doshi were starting to get tired they would send shells out from old Koopa troopas and would jump on there heads but more kept coming that's when they saw the signal. Mario threw a smoke bomb down then he and Doshi jumped into the warp pipe

"we got it now come on let's head back to base" They all headed back to get ready for there next move

* * *

**Me: wow this is a small chapter anyway this story won't be a long one it will only have around 5 to 6 chapters**

**Daisy: yer we are gonna kick bowsers but**

**Luigi: yer we are**

**Mario: since when did you get so brave**

**Luigi: since now**

**Me: ok review and no flames constructive criticism is what I want to get And thank you for reading this chapter bye**


End file.
